


Open Up Tony's Eyes

by MoPerson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Humour, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alpha!Phil, alpha!rhodey, but he comes clean!, but only slightly - Freeform, hating biology, heat - Freeform, omega!Clint, omega!Tony, tony is hiding his status, tony is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never really wanted to remember what happened in Afghanistan. But if he hadn't gone through that, he might have been the man who made the bomb that kills his entire family. Instead, he changes his ways and gains a mate, a child and a whole lot of happiness along with it. Plus, he needs more poptarts for Thor's bottmless pit of a stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up Tony's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> tony is a bit ooc in this. and rhodey is too.... pretty much only thor and natasha are in character :) 
> 
> so enjoy!

Tony hated to remember the time he had spent in Afghanistan. The trauma he experienced when he woke up with a car battery attached to a magnet in his chest was enough to make any regular person go insane. But he pulled through, albeit narrowly. He never wanted to have to see how his own weapons were being used by the enemy. He never wanted to have to see his only friend in that country die.

He never really wanted to ever make Iron Man.

Then Obidiah Stane had betrayed him and nearly killed Pepper. That was when Tony came to a realization, as he laid in the giant impact crater on his mansion rooftop. It was too much work to do what he didn't want to do. It was too much work hiding away inside himself. It was too much work denying what he really wanted, what he has always wanted.

~~~

"I'm settling down. I'm getting a mate, and I'm going to go into my first heat with that mate, and we'll have children after a few years and I'm going to be happy." Tony told Pepper a few days later. "I can't hide the fact that I'm an omega anymore, Pep’. I need to stop torturing my mind and my body. I haven't had a Heat since I was fifteen! I'm twenty nine now! I need to love."

"Tony." Pepper sighed. "The Government won't allow you to run the company as an omega. Much less as an unmated omega."

"But that's why I have you. I'm giving you the CEO position while I focus on myself." Tony said. “This way, I can really focus on building up the company as well. So maybe I can pump more into our charities.”

~~~

No one really knew how selfless Tony Stark was. Because of his own childhood, he had anonymously sponsored hundreds of children, donated millions of dollars to various charities and regularly visited the children's hospital in New York with books and toys for the little ones. Tony loved to read to the kids, especially a little orphan named Antilles. His parents were from Mexico, and little Antilles was born to illegal immigrants who were suffering from aids and tuberculosis. Antilles was a rightful citizen of the USA, but his parents had to leave the country. Sadly, they had died before they could leave, leaving sick little Antilles in USA, alone.

Tony couldn't help himself. He had a deep seeded need to help these children, to make sure that they had everything that they needed. But Tony didn't want anyone else to know. He didn't want the press to show him as anything but a hot headed Alpha male who had no need or desire for a mate. At least, that what he had told himself before Afghanistan.

So when the press released Tony Stark's interview with Entertainment Tonight, the world was shocked. Tony had revealed everything. His omega status, his childhood, his desire for a mate, his wish for children of his own, everything. He spoke about little Antilles, giving him a wink through the screen, for which Antilles squealed in his hospital bed with his nurse beside him smiling. Tony explained that he would be giving his company's reigns to his assistant and VP, Pepper Potts. He also said that he would not ever be creating weapons anymore, as he didn’t want to be a part of the death of his planet anymore.

He then had thrown away his stock of suppressants and pheromone sprays. He took his time to detox his body, getting rid of the last traces of drugs and alcohol in his system. Then, he started anew.

Stark Industries, Green Products. He and Pepper began campaigning for new tech, cars, cell phones, computers, washing machines, microwaves ect. Tony was more than happy to busy himself in his lab, revolutionizing common technology and adding that Stark self-sustaining magic to every product. His sales sky rocketed to record highs. It tripled Apple Store sales in three hours.

Tony was satisfied with how his company was faring. But he still needed to find a man.

So Tony began dating. Blind dates, of course. He didn't want any old gold-digger trying to get their paws on his fortune. The money was steadily funding charities and sponsoring communities all over the world. He couldn't afford to let those people down.

He met a few nice Alphas. But none of them seemed to be able to get over the fact that it was Tony Stark that they were speaking to. And a few of them thought with their dicks and Tony slapped them and kneed them in their groins when they tried to get with him.

So after almost a year of useless dating, Iron Man was called to join the avengers. Tony was obviously skeptical, what would a powerful, non-government agency need with an omega? But Tony didn't account for the fact that he was Tony Stark. And Tony Stark was useful no matter where you were. Besides, Hawkeye or Clint Barton-Coulson, as was his alias, was an omega as well. Mated too. To Agent, of all people!

So Tony put his plans on hold in favor of fighting alongside the rag-tag band of the physically enhanced, as he liked to call them. Loki was a challenge, but nothing for Tony and his resident science bro, Bruce Banner. They slaved over the task, cracking Loki's guise in record time. And When the heli-carrier was compromised, and Clint was taken and basically everything went to Shit, Tony cried a little inside his room. But only his portable JARVIS hud knew that.

But it all worked out in the end.

As Tony geared up to direct the Nuke into the portal, a face flashed before his eyes. A warm feeling settled in his stomach and for a hot second, he thought it was gas because he skipped breakfast that day. But then a strong, comforting voice filtered through the suit's audio feed. He caught the nuke just as he recognized the voice. 

Rhodey.

"Tony? Tony! God, what are you doing!?" Rhodey's voice was worried. Tony couldn't pin-point why the tone had his toes curling. He was getting dangerously close to the portal. "You had better save the world, Stark! Or so help me, I will end you!"

"Good to know, buddy! Hey, have you ever had shawar-"

The suits's connection to earth was severed as he crossed into the portal. The blackness of the void beyond was haunting, and the size of the chitauri mother ship was terrifying. So Tony closed his eyes and let himself fall. His oxygen was depleted and the suit was overheating. He lost consciousness before he saw if the Nuke hit the target.

But when he woke up-- Man! Was that the biggest wake up call, or what! Having the Hulk scream in his face was something Tony could do without. And seeing Thor, Steve and Hulk standing over him had him uneasy. They were very virile alphas.

"Please tell me no body kissed me." Tony recoiled at the thought. 

The Hulk's mighty roar was deafening and reassuring. Tony let his head fall back and he sighed. Almost as an afterthought, he added; "Hey, have any of you ever tried shawarma?"

~~~

The cleanup and rebuild of New York cost a staggering 2 trillion dollars. Tony didn't have enough to help as much as he would have liked, but at least Antilles's hospital was the first building rebuilt, in only one month's time using Stark Lightweight Machinery. The entire world was so very thankful for what the Avengers had done, besides the crazy wreckage.

But after that, Tony found himself remembering what Rhodey had said. And how it was Rhodey who had gotten him through the ordeal. The warm feeling which wasn't gas, but something much deeper. Or at least, Tony hoped it was deeper, because then that would be an awkward conversation. 'Hey, buddy, you give me gas and it's a wonderful feeling!' yes, Tony would rather avoid something like that.

Besides, who was to say that Rhodey was the one? Sure, no other Alpha knew him better and Rhodey was attractive and he had no facial hair and he made Tony's insides quiver, Tony didn't even let JARVIS know about that...

Rhodey was the best choice, but was he exactly what Tony was looking for?

Yes. Yes he was. And Tony knew it too.

~~~

Because Iron Man was Iron Man, Tony needed to begin taking the suppressants again. It was a step back, but people benefited from it. So after another six months of repairs and bills, Tony came off of them again. He went through detox again, drinking the horrible teas and going for a whole week without coffee. So after one month, he would go into his heat prep. But Tony forgot to inform Rhodey that no alphas were allowed into his quarters in Stark Tower during his adult heat.

Rhodey had just entered the elevator when JARVIS' voice told him that Tony had requested all alphas abstain from entering his domain. Rhodey had been Tony's friend since, well, before Rhodey could remember, so he recited JARVIS' master override and gained entry to Tony's floors. But instantly, he realized why JARVIS had tried to stop him. The sweet, ripe, fertile scent of Tony was all over the place. Rhodey could smell him so strong, that he could taste the omega on his tongue. Rhodey was hard and aching before he even realized. He walked further into Tony's home.

"Rhodey?" Tony's weak call beckoned the alpha. "Rhodey please, I... Nggg"

"God Tony..." Rhodey couldn't drink in all of Tony at once. His lean body was writhing on the couch, his thighs slick and shiny. His hands were busy with his nipples and his flushed cock. But Rhodey couldn't handle his eyes. The milk chocolate irises were pleading and desperate. And Tony was only in heat prep! This wasn't the full blown heat haze yet.

"Rhodey, you know that I'm only in heat prep right now and that I am completely coherent and I can make decisions. And- nggg- I have come to the conclusion based on analysis and elimination that you are the alpha I want to bond with." Tony's voice was breathless. 

"Tony, once we bond, there's no turning back." Rhodey was secretly ecstatic at that fact. "And I really want to bond with you, but I don't want you to be tied to me if it will make you unhappy. I really do want this Tony, but you need to want this too."

Rhodey got his answer when Tony's lips pressed against his insistently. Tony was never one to wait. They kissed hard, Tony's lips were red and swollen when the parted.

"Too many clothes." Tony hissed. His hands pulled at Rhodey's belt, trying to get them to work. But it was Rhodey who pulled back and shucked off his clothes, revealing his smooth dark skin and his toned muscular form. His large, thick, dark, leaking cock pointed out, curved upwards just so, and Tony needed it. He needed it so badly!

"Now! Fuck me! Knot me! Make me yours! Breed me!" Tony begged. He would be sure to lock the surveillance footage away in JARVIS' mainframe.

Rhodey wasted no time. He settled Tony on his hands and knees, his face pressed into the arm rest of his wide couch, and pushed in. He groaned at how wet and open Tony was. Ready, fertile. His inner alpha roared in a lust crazed haze.

Tony moaned loudly as Rhodey filled him up. The stretch was wonderful and he felt full, so full. Then Rhodey began to piston his hips, back and forth, in and out, push and pull. Tony was speechless for the first time in his life. He could only moan and pant and whine. His heavy cock hung between his legs, bobbing with the force of Rhodey's thrusts, untouched.

Then, Rhodey's knot breached his hole. The insane stretch made him climax. His hole closed off at the very base of Rhodey's cock. Rhodey shuddered to a stop, grinding against Tony as he pumped him full of his semen. He reached under Tony's chest and pulled him up, hugging him to his chest, and bit down on his neck. Tony cried out in abandon, convulsing in pleasure. The bond bite bled out for a minute before sealing, all the while Rhodey lovingly licked at the wound.

They bred another eight times before Tony's heat finally ended. He needed a bath and a drink of water. But he couldn't lift himself out of Rhodey's arms. The warmth and safety of his mate was too good. It felt too nice.

But he really needed a bath.

[Six months later]

Tony knew that his idea of happiness was spot on. Six months of pregnancy had allowed him to focus on eating. A lot. A confection of peanut butter, oats and gingerbread was usually the food of choice.

Rhodey had gotten surprisingly good at guessing when Tony needed food. He would always show up with a plate full of nutrition just as Tony felt the stirrings of a craving in his stomach. Tony had to be in his lab quite a bit, so Rhodey became his own personal food man. Or "Foodey," as Tony had taken to calling him.

Also, Rhodey and Tony had decided to get married. Since they were bonded and in love, it only made perfect sense. The ceremony was held on top of the tower with all of their close friends. Tony wore a white suit, as was customary for omegas (but it was loose to hide his baby bump). While Rhodey wore a black suede ensemble that Tony forced him into, decorated in his army medals badges. 

Later on, Tony and Rhodey had decided to legally adopt little Antilles. The little boy's eyes lit up when Tony told him that when the boy was cleared of his illness, he would be able to go home with them. Antilles had never known his parents, and Tony was as close as he had ever had. Antilles went home to Stark Towers when Tony was five months pregnant. He explored the entire tower two times over and began calling Tony Mommy and Rhodey daddy. He was excited to learn that he would be getting a little brother or sister soon.

Tony walked into the living room one afternoon after a meeting with Pepper and their business partners, only to find Rhodey asleep on the couch with Antilles draped over his body. Their son's head was tucked snugly underneath his chin while his strong arm wrapped around him, keeping him warm.

Tony leaned down slowly, a hand on his belly, to press a kiss to Antilles's forehead and a kiss to Rhodey's lips. The two of them didn't even stir. Tony smiled in bliss. His baby kicked softly, as if reminding him that he was starving.

He walked into the kitchen, whispering for JARVIS to dim the lights and darken the windows. He was just pulling out leftover rice from the fridge when Director Fury's voice startled him into dropping the container. It was Stark Tupperware so it was airtight, and thankfully didn't spill.

"You have company, Stark." Fury was smirking, the bastard.

"What the hell? Did you have to scare me like that?" Tony winced. "And what kind of company are we talking about here? Rhodey and Antilles are napping and I'm pregnant so I can injure you and avoid jail time."

"Oh, Stark, you just crack me up. And you won't like this one bit. But you have the space and the commodities. I am simply requesting that you rent out the extra living floors that you don't use to S.H.E.I.L.D."

"For whom, pray tell?" Tony's voice was tight.

"Just the avengers." Fury said. "And their mates."

"Just as long as they respect my family's space and Thor doesn't get onto fights with anyone and this doesn't bite me in the ass." Tony quipped. "Bring in those freaks."

"Good to know that you think so highly of us, Tony." Steve Rogers stepped into the kitchen, a sleepy Antilles holding onto his pants leg.

"Yea. Well, when you're pregnant see if you don't insult people just to amuse yourself." Tony told him. "And are you hungry Antilles?"

"Yes mommy." The little boy was lifted into his bar stool with safety rails and he rested his head on the counter, his mass of curly brown hair spilling around his face. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"No, we have ice cream for dessert. For now, we can have a snack."

Steve smiled at Tony, "Can I have a snack too?"

"Sure, Capsicle. What can I get you?" Tony turned around from spooning some rice into two bowls.

"Do you have any chicken to go with that?" Steve asked, sliding into the bar stool next to Antilles.

"Oh, chicken! I forgot!" Tony began moving around the kitchen, getting food for himself, cap, and Antilles.  
Tony was surprised at how long it had been since he had seen the avengers team, minus Steve because they both lived on the same street. It had come with a lot of surprise to see Clint sporting a baby bump almost as large as Tony's. They bonded quickly, much to the chagrin of Rhodey and Phil, their mates. The two were notorious for mischief and the two of them really knew how to create trouble. Plus, they always pulled the pregnant card to get forgiveness from their mates.

Bruce Banner had yet to sever ties in India, and was due to arrive shortly after the rest of the team. Thor was very happy about spending time with Tony and his child. Natasha was trying to get Pepper to go out on a date with her, but to no avail. Tony was sure that Pepper was even scarier than Natasha. And Natasha knew more ways to kill a man with her pinkie finger than what was necessary!

When the whole gang settled in, Tony found that the extra company in the tower was just what he was missing. He was also missing all of his Pop Tarts because Thor had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Tony had just finished the Hulk Proof Play Room in the basement, and the kids play room near the top floor when his water broke. The whole tower went into panic. Which caused Clint's water to break also. Thor was loud and not helping, Steve had an honest to goodness asthma attack, Natasha almost broke down and let her panic show on her face and Bruce had to take deep, soothing breaths to keep from hulking out. It was just their luck that Rhodey and Phil were out for the day.

They reached the hospital quickly; people recognized them as soon as they entered. The noise alone was enough to make a huge scene.

Little Peter Jamie Rhodes-Stark was born at the same time as little Weston George Barton-Coulson.

The two babies were instant celebrities. The paparazzi were swarming the hospital grounds, the staff and security had to bar the doors and allow only the sick and injured into the building. People were vying for a picture of the avengers babies.

When Rhodey, Phil and Antilles arrived shortly after they received a call from Thor, stating: "Your mates have gone into labor! It is a joyous occasion! We will feast on pop tarts and ale tonight!" they freaked out a little. They had to flash S.H.E.I.L.D. Ids just to get into the front doors.

But everything went smoothly and everyone was healthy.

Tony couldn't ask for much more.

And so it ends on a happy note, and Tony never really wanted to remember what happened in Afghanistan, but if he hadn't gone through it, he might have been the one to make the bomb to kill his own family. So even if he didn't want to remember it, he was thankful that it made him finally open his eyes and see.

End~


End file.
